Snap Contest 23
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=08/25/2018 |end=08/31/2018 |gachas= * Cutie Fancy Carousel Remix * Night Jasmine in Woods * With Fading Summer Light * Lost in xxx * Floral Miniature Garden Remix * UOMO STYLE |promotion=Ghost Princess Promo |previous_event=Wonder Aquarium |next_event=Girl's Lily }} Event Summary was available from 08/25/2018 to 08/31/2018 (6 Day Snap Contest) with Idol-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Cutie Fancy Carousel Remix, Night Jasmine in Woods, With Fading Summer Light, Lost in xxx, Floral Miniature Garden Remix and UOMO STYLE were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Coco: Snap Contest's starting soon♪ Elisa: This time we're having 「Top Idol Championship」! Who will win, Cute Idol or Innocent one! Coco: They're not only cute but also hard workers. I know how hard they're training voice and dance skills! I do respect that♪ Elisa: By the way, apparently they're many types of Idols as far as I know. Coco: If you become an idol, I certain you'd be one of Active type. Elisa: I will be good at food review! I guess you'd be probably Mom type. Coco: Mom... Elisa: Oh well, cause you're a tough cookie and good at looking after peopl! I meant only good tho? ! Coco: ...... Alright I believe that. Elisa: Hey, it's starting! Let's go and win the championship! Start Story ---- Coco: Elisa, how was the Snap Contest this time? ♪ Elisa: I've got fans! Coco: You looked so cute in Idol fashion. I'm a big fan of yours♡ Elisa: Thank you, you looked awesome, too! Today we had only shooting, but wonder how it like if we can sing and dance in such a cute outfit! Coco: Yeah♪ Hey Elisa, why don't we go KARAOKE on the way home? Elisa: Nice! Idol Elisa on stage, huh! Coco: Actually got more outfits for you. Can't wait to see your different style from daytime♪ Elisa: Really? When and how did you do that? ! (Story) Snap Contest 23 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 23 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 23 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 23 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 23 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 23 - End 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 23 - End 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 23 - End 8.jpg Theme List Pastel Merry-go-round Event Gacha: Cutie Fancy Carousel Remix * The world begins to turn round and round with cute animals' and my dreams! 「Which Merry-go-round style is better?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Pastel Merry-go-round.png|Pastel Merry-go-round (Check Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Pastel Merry-go-round.png|Pastel Merry-go-round Goodbye tears Event Gacha: With Fading Summer Light * On this sunny day, it's time to say goodbye. I'll never forget the memory of this summer. 「Which style more suits Time to Say Goodbye?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Goodbye tears.jpg|Goodbye tears (Check Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Goodbye tears.jpg|Goodbye tears Guide to the woods of elves Event Gacha: Night Jasmine in Woods * Hi cute human, what are you doing here? Did you get lost? Okay, I'll guide you. 「Which Elf style suits the woods?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Guide to woods of elves.png|Guide to woods of elves (Check Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Guide to woods of elves.png|Guide to woods of elves Rain of sorrow and a rose Event Gacha: Lost in xxx * It was on a cold rainy day. You passed away under the gloomy sky. 「Which style more suits thinking your beloved?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Rain of sorrow and a rose.jpg|Rain of sorrow and a rose (Check Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Rain of sorrow and a rose.jpg|Rain of sorrow and a rose Swing in flower garden Event Gacha: Floral Miniature Garden Remix * This is a secret garden for girls. They are playing, swinging and laughing here. 「Which style is better to play with swing?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Swing in flower garden.jpg|Swing in flower garden (Check Theme) Snap Contest 23 - Swing in flower garden.jpg|Swing in flower garden To be Cool Boy Event Gacha: UOMO STYLE * Today is my first dating with the girl I love. Boys also want to be stylish! 「Which Summer Dating style is better?」 Images (Banner) Snap Contest 23.jpg|Snap Contest 23's Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 23 - Ranking Rewards Judge Points Step.png|Snap Contest 23's Judge Point Step Rewards Banner (Display) Snap Contest 23.jpg|Snap Contest 23's Display (Twitter) Snap Contest 23.jpg|Snap Contest 23's Twitter Teaser Rewards (Banner) Style Points Ranking Rewards.png|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 23 - Judge Points 1st Half Ranking Rewards.png|Judge Points 1st Half Ranking Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 23 - Judge Points 2nd Ranking Rewards.png|Judge Points 2nd Half Ranking Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 23 - Judge Points Step Rewards.png|Judge Points Step Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Lovely Rolled Ribbons and Heart Earrings ver.A pink - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Hairstyle) Lovely Idol Half Up Pig Tail Hair ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Show Items) Top Idol Championship Lovely Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *'Day 4:' (Avatar Decor) Lovely Idol Pretty Aura ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 5:' (Tops) Lovely Idol Flower Step Frilled Dress ver.A pink - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Lovely Idol Perfect Smile Face ver.A pink - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Lovely Rolled Ribbons and Heart Earrings ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Lovely Idol Half Up Pig Tail Hair ver.A pink (Show Items) Top Idol Championship Lovely Stage ver.1 (Avatar Decor) Lovely Idol Pretty Aura ver.A pink (Tops) Lovely Idol Flower Step Frilled Dress ver.A pink (Face) Lovely Idol Perfect Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Lovely Idol Perfect Smile Face ver.A pink Judge Points Rewards * (Show Items) Top Idol Championship Cool Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 * (Hairstyle) Cool Idol Straight long Hair ver.A blue - Rank 1-200 * (Head Accessories) Lace Hair Accessory and Cool Moon Earring ver.A blue - Rank 1-1000 1st Half (Show Items) Top Idol Championship Cool Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Top Idol Championship Cool Stage ver.1 (Hairstyle) Cool Idol Straight Long Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Cool Idol Straight Long Hair ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Lace Hair Accessory and Cool Moon Earring ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Lace Hair Accessory and Cool Moon Earring ver.A blue 2nd Half * (Face) Cool Idol Charisma Beauty Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 * (Tops) Cool Idol Snow Singing Voice Lace Style ver.A blue - Rank 1-100 * (Avatar Decor) Cool Idol Snow Crystal Aura ver.A blue - Rank 1-500 (Face) Cool Idol Charisma Beauty Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Cool Idol Charisma Beauty Face ver.A blue (Tops) Cool Idol Snow Singing Voice Lace Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Cool Idol Snow Singing Voice Lace Style ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Cool Idol Snow Crystal Aura ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Cool Idol Snow Crystal Aura ver.A blue Judge Points Step Rewards * (Hairstyle) Fresh Idol Buns Hair ver.A brown - 650,000 Judge Points * (Show Items) Name - 5,500,000 Judge Points * (Pant&Skirt) Name - 450,000 Judge Points * (Hand Accessories) Name - 400,000 Judge Points * (Wallpaper) Name - 7,000,000 Judge Points * (Tops) - Judge Points (Hairstyle) Fresh Idol Buns Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fresh Idol Buns Hair ver.A brown Profiles Shows Trivia Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Snap Contest Category:Snap Contest 23 Category:Cute Category:Pure Category:Innocent Girl Category:Yume Kawaii Category:Pop